


Twelve Days of Christmas: Day 8

by serendipityxxi



Series: 12 Days of Haven OT3 Christmas [8]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Mistletoe, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipityxxi/pseuds/serendipityxxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A non-canon-compliant fluffy Audrey/Nathan/Duke OT3 holiday prompt extravaganza!<br/>On the eighth day of Christmas my true loves gave to me...eight mistletoe kisses</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve Days of Christmas: Day 8

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is non canon compliant and takes place approximately two years after the Troubles are hand-wavey over. Audrey, Nathan and Duke went on a world tour on the Rouge after the Troubles ended and Haven was mostly rebuilt. This is their first Christmas back in Haven. All the fics in this series can be read as stand alones.
> 
> **The prompt for this one was:** person a seducing person b into taking a few steps back/backing them against the wall (”oh look, how did that mistletoe get right there????”)

On the eighth day of Christmas my true loves gave to me… eight mistletoe kisses

Nathan will admit it’s his own fault. He started it.

“Hey, Duke?” Nathan calls, “C’mere a sec?”

Duke comes to stand by Nathan who cannot stop the grin stealing across his face. Duke looks around, confused.

“What?” he asks.

Nathan’s smile stretches even further. “Not there,” he puts his hands on Duke’s hips, thumbs brushing over Duke’s hipbones through the fabric of his jeans. He carefully backs him up a step and then two and then grins again, his gaze drops to Duke’s lips and then back to his eyes and then he looks up.

“Nath…” Duke starts to ask but Nathan cuts him off with a jerk of his head at the ceiling.

“Now how’d that get there?” Nathan asks in pretend confusion.

Duke’s brows crease until he too looks up and spots the mistletoe. Duke groans.

“You know we’re in a relationship, you don’t have to use mistletoe as an excu…”

Nathan cuts him off with a kiss that leaves them both breathless, his hands cupping Duke’s jaw, Duke’s fingers sketching lazy paths up and down his spine. It’s warm and wet and intense. When they pull away Nathan winks and pats him on the cheek.

“That’s all,” he dismisses him.

Duke rolls his eyes and steals a second kiss before going back to what he was doing.

Nathan waits til he’s gone to call out “Hey Audrey, can you c’mere a sec?”

He hears Duke’s laugh, warm and fond, echo in from the other room.

After that the mistletoe keeps turning up in unexpected spots. Audrey hangs it in the doorway of his office and cackles when he and Dwight get caught under it. Nathan is sure she sends Duke the picture of that too though she promised she wouldn’t.

Duke hangs it over the bathroom mirror in the Rouge, kisses him while he’s brushing his teeth, a minty kiss that sends chills down Nathan’s spine. The memory of the sensation of the rough pads of Duke’s fingers digging into his hip bones above his towel follows Nathan throughout the day.

Audrey attaches it to the inside of the driver’s door on the bronco. He doesn’t know why she’s followed him around to his side until he opens the door and spots it. He huffs out a laugh at Audrey’s proud grin. She pushes him up against the side of the truck and has her wicked way with him. It helps that she’s so short she has to plaster herself against him to reach properly. He can feel her curves through all the layers of coats and sweaters between them. Her cold little nose brushes against the underside of his ear making him shiver as she sucks kisses down the side of his neck. Her hands are hooked in the back pockets of his pants, for warmth she claims though that doesn’t stop her from goosing him every now and then.

“Parker,” he finds the words eventually, “still in the PD parking lot,” he stutters into her hair.

“Party pooper,” Audrey says and gives him another quick kiss on the lips.

She plucks the mistletoe from the door and gets in on her side of the truck with a wicked grin.

They make it home an hour later than planned. Nathan’s grateful they’re cops so they know all the patrol routes.

The worst of it though is on Nathan’s birthday, after they leave the Gull and all the party guests and make it back to the house.

Audrey and Duke lock the door and turn off the phones and light the candles and tease Nathan to within an inch of his life, holding the damn fake plant just over everywhere they’re about to kiss or touch, dragging the scratchy leaves across his skin so, so lightly. Nathan loves it but he’ll never be able to look at mistletoe in public ever again.


End file.
